deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Shadow vs Regime Superman
File:Shadow-vs-Superman-(Maverick-Zero-X).jpg|Vrokorta Description Archie vs DC Comics! It's a clash between the Ultimate Lifeform and the dystopian Kryptonian! Which powerhouse will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: The pain of loss is an intense feeling that can incite resentment, apathy, and a yearning for retribution. Boomstick: And these guys took the 'retribution' part up to eleven! Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Lifeform. Boomstick: And Superman, leader of the Regime. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: Years ago the brilliant Professor Gerald Robotnik was sought by the gornment for his scientific talents. The government organization in question was called G.U.N., and were seeking to recruit brilliant scientists aboard the ARK, the world's first orbital research facility. Though Gerald initially rejected their attempts to recruit him, he reconsidered after finding that his granddaughter Maria was suffering from Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. Boomstick: Uh, gesundheit? Wiz: No, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome is a fictitious terminal disease that renders victims physical weak and fragile. This condition worsens over time and requiries constant medical attention. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: To combat this Gerald developed "Project Shadow" in an attempt to discover an "immortality formula" which he hoped could be used to develop a cure for Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. With genetic material from the Black Arms, a violent alien race, he foresaw the conclusion of Project Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Gerald had accomplished his life goal's... almost. Before good old Doc could go about developing a cure for his dying granddaughter the military deemed Shadow a threat. They stormed the place, executed everyone involved, and sealed off the ARK. Conveniently enough, right as Shadow was locked in a stasis capsule and sent off to the planet below he was forced to witness his best friend Maria get executed right before his eyes. Ouch... Wiz: Fifty years later, Gerald's grandson Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik stumbled upon the sealed Shadow on Prison Island. Being a warlord attempting to conquer Mobius, Eggman released Shadow and tried to use his power to aid his conquest. Shadow helped the Doctor with his own intentions to obliterate the planet with a superweapon called the Eclipse Cannon. Boomstick: Fournately, plot convenience kicked in right just at the right moment. Thanks to a video recording Shadow was clued in on the fact that Maria ''isn't ''a heartless monster who would want all life on the planet to be kaput. Shadow temporarily allied himself with Sonic the Hedgehog to stop the Eclipse Cannon. After that Shadow went on to be a lone wolf type of guy (and a dick) but after finding Maria's holographic diary he was clued in on the fact that he was meant to be the protector of all life on Mobius. With that in mind, Shadow joined the G.U.N.'s special forces to help fulfill his purpose as the planet's defender. Wiz: Now on the side of good, Shadow dedicated his abilities to protecting all life on Mobius. With his enhanced physical prowss, super speed aided by his jet-soled shoes, and masterful combat skills Shadow is one of the strongest beings on planet Mobius. Boomstick: Shadow can easily mimic several of Sonic's techniques which better his mobility. Using the Spin Dash Shadow blasts into opponents after charging up in place, either tearing through them as a cutting disk or smacking into them as a concussive ball. With the Homing Attack he rockets into the opponent with a mid-air Spin Dash and strikes them with perfect aim. Wiz: Thanks to his Black Arms DNA Shadow inherited a natural link to the Chaos Force, an ubiquitous source of mystical energy. By drawing and channeling Chaos Energy Shadow can enhance his physical blows, attain mid-air flight capabilities, and perform various Chaos Powers. Boomstick: Chaos Energy has shown to enable use of an absolute shit ton of abilities, but let's stick to the basics. Shadow can fire deadly bolts of energy, generate protective force-fields, heal others and likely himself, and even manipulate space and time. Wiz: Space-time Manipulation is by far the most versatile Chaos Power in his skillset. The mechanics of his Spatial Manipulation allow him to warp across space and can open portals to travel to other locations extending as far as separate dimensions. His Chronokinesis is just as versatile, allowing him to stop time around opponents or even time travel. Boomstick: As amazing as Shadow's Chaos Powers are they can always be better. By removing his Inhibitor Rings Shadow is able to tap fully into the Chaos Force. This increases the potency of his Chaos Energy Manipulation many times over and turns him into a walking dynamo of raw energy dubbed Chaos Shadow. ''' Wiz: And then there's Shadow's trump card: the seven Chaos Emeralds. By absorbing their energies Shadow is able to transform into Super Shadow. In this state he gains an unfathomable increase in power, the ability to fly through the air to his leisure, inexhaustible stamina, and an innate immunity to physical harm. Being empowered by the seven Chaos Eneralds he should be equal to the likes of Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles whom destroyed an entire universe in a single clash. '''Boomstick: Even without his Super form, Shadow is strong and fast enough to give Sonic the Hedgehog a run for his money, who generated enough energy to act as a counterforce to the Quantum Dial. For reference, the Quantum Dial is a superweapon powerful enough to destroy the entire solar system! Wiz: Though fast, strong, and exceptionally versatile Shadow is not without his faults. He is excessively overconfident in his abilities. Also, his 'Chaos Shadow' state has a time limit and drains quickly, leaving him exhausted after the transformation subsides. Boomstick: But considering his raw power, the opponent will be lucky not to get blown to smithereens the moment he transforms! Shadow: I am the Ultimate Life Form. I am the protector of Mobius. Run home to your master and tell him. This is who I am. Superman Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maverick Zero X Category:'Sega vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles